Toad
Toad is a major secondary character in SuperMarioGlitchy4's bloopers, and is from the Nintendo canon. He is sarcastic yet immature, and resides in Princess Peach's Castle, living with the rest of the cast. Alongside Luigi, he is often the victim of Mario and SuperMarioGlitchy4's antics and misadventures, and is also occasionally subjugated by Princess Peach. Like a few other characters in the series, Toad owns a Youtube account. Personality Toad differs from most other characters as he has had two personalities throughout the series. During the earlier bloopers, he was a grumpy deadpan snarker who loathed Mario and despised his life in the castle, often attempting to destroy it at any opportunity - but always failing. On the more recent bloopers, Toad is portrayed as an insufferably obsessed fan of Mario, being annoying to the point that even Mario himself despises him. Relationships Mario During the earlier bloopers, Toad despised Mario due to his antics, but Mario himself never acknowleged this, and considered each other as friends, despite the fact that Toad was sometimes abused by him. At any opportunity he had, Toad would try to get rid of Mario for good, ranging from building an army to destroy Mario to buying Peach's Castle and evict Mario from it. On the newer bloopers, Mario's idiotic behavior has gotten to Toad, and he became equally stupid. Toad idolizes Mario and has made a fanclub about him, but Mario, on the other hand, now finds Toad a big nuisance and tries his best to avoid him. In a few episodes, Toad has been Mario's slave. SuperMarioGlitchy4 In the older bloopers, Toad found SuperMarioGlitchy4 a nuisance and avoided him, but not as much as Mario. SMG4, on the other hand, didn't acknowledge Toad much, but nevertheless would stand against him when he tried to take over the castle. In the recent bloopers, SMG4 finds Toad to be annoying, but beyond that, the two do not interact much. Luigi Despite the fact that Luigi is treated just as much a chew toy as him, Toad dislikes Luigi with a passion. In the older bloopers, Toad often treated Luigi with disrespect, but otherwise ignored him. In the newer bloopers, he is much more rude and condescending towards him. Princess Peach Toad is Princess Peach's servant and has to follow her orders. Since she likes to boss him around, he naturally dislikes her, but unlike the other characters that he hates, Toad rarely strikes against Peach as he's scared of her. Despite his dislike of her, the two are sometimes seen playing games together, although Toad usually is the winner. Trivia * He likes cookies (as Bullies, Big Bullies and Lilyncookies), which results in Toad turning into Cookie Monster from Sesame Street, occasionally. * He doesn't know how to use a lightsaber. * Toad is jumping all day in the castle. * He once dressed like a woman to escape jail. * In the blooper Spells n' Wiztards, it was revealed that Santa didn't give Toad his 2013 Christmas present, giving him a hate for Santa. * Like Mario, Toad likes spaghetti, as seen in The Visitor.